


Sharing and Caring

by Lobotomite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron has Strong Opinions, M/M, and Alex is eternally smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Aaron and Alex have the house to themselves for the weekend.





	Sharing and Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron's opinions on Star Wars may or may not match my own

Alex has a full two days off work, and he's luxuriating in the opportunity to spend it with his boyfriend - and _only_ his boyfriend. Liv is off with that girl Gabby, Gerry is out with a mate (not, to Aaron's great relief, the White kid), so Alex gets Aaron all to himself.

They're doing one of Alex's favourite things, relaxing at home and doing fuck all - but he's doing it with Aaron, not by himself in the apartment he isn't even in enough to justify getting a cat to share it with. Aaron seems just as pleased by the opportunity as he is, greeting him at the door with an easy, lingering kiss and then treating him to a bright smile, one of the ones that make his eyes gleam and crinkle in the corners.

"Well hello to you too," Alex says, kicking himself immediately for his inability to filter the cheesy cliches before they make it to his mouth, but as always Aaron seems more charmed than amused at his expense, making a point of kissing him again before returning the greeting.

They quickly decide on a movie - or, most likely, movies - as a start to their mini holiday of relaxation and solitude, and Alex is quickly passed Aaron's laptop to find something to watch. Aaron cites technological ineptitude and a need to prepare snacks and drinks as the reason he's leaving it to Alex to find a movie. Both these things are, admittedly, true, but Alex suspects that a reason Aaron hasn't mentioned is that he's still reluctant to be the one responsible for choosing what they watch. Not that Alex blames him - it's still early days in their relationship, they're still figuring out each others likes and dislikes, and he thinks that sometimes Aaron feels that his tastes are too... lower class, for lack of a better descriptor, for Alex, and that he'd look down on him.

Which isn't true - sure, Alex might prefer drama to nonsensical action movies, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy sitting pressed up against Aaron and watching a muscled, cliche spouting hero jump off buildings and shoot people. He wants to make sure that his choice is something that Aaron actually wants to watch. He could choose a random action movie, but he's seen the vast Star Trek collection Aaron has stashed away in his room and, well. He might not be very familiar with Star Trek, but Sci Fi he can definitely do. So he suggests Star Wars, and his heart picks up in his chest when Aaron immediately perks up in the kitchen and turns around.

"Sure, if you like," he says, clearly trying not to sound too interested, and Alex grins, pleased to have made the right guess. "Which one?"

"Well, why not start with the first? We've got nowhere to be, we could make a day of it," Alex suggests, and Aaron bobs his head in agreement immediately, then hesitates.

"Which first one? Episode one or four?"

"One?" He offers, assuming beginning at the start of the story makes sense, but he immediately knows he's made the wrong choice as Aaron's nose crinkles.

"We can't start with the _prequels_ ," Aaron says, and Alex raises his eyebrows, fighting his smile.

"Oh? What order should we watch them, then?" He asks, and Aaron rattles off his preferred order - IV, V, I, II, III, VI, VII - immediately and without hesitation, and Alex knows that he's definitely made a good choice.

"Well, you obviously know more about it than me, so let's do it that way," he says, getting a start on setting it up, and noting the way Aaron nervously flexes his fingers at that, gently prompts him to expand on his reasoning. "It's gonna take a little bit to set up - while we're waiting, why's that the best way? I want to know," he assures him, when Aaron looks like he's having second thoughts and doubting himself.

"I mean, if you'd rather watch it in a different order-"

"I'm already getting episode four ready," he says firmly. "Seriously, I don't have a preference and you do, so we'll watch it that way. I just want to know more about why you like that order the most."

"Well... I just think it makes the most sense as a story, you know? If you watch the prequels first, then the whole 'I'm your father bit' - which, you know, everyone always gets that wrong, he never actually says "Luke, I am your father," he says "no, I am your father", I'm not sure why everyone gets that so wrong - but, um, yeah, it works better if you see that part before you see the prequels or the reveal is crap. But right after that is a good time to watch episode one, because-" Aaron starts off hesitant, frequently glancing back at Alex to make sure he's not boring him, but as Alex keeps paying attention and asking the occasional question he relaxes.

Alex has watched the movies, but not closely enough to recognise all of the names and plot points that Aaron references; nevertheless, it's enjoyable to watch Aaron talk about something he's clearly interested in, to watch him relax into the conversation and start to rock on the balls of his feet and scrub his hand over his hair as he talks and pulls things out of the fridge.

He's clearly not done by the time he's settled onto the couch with Alex, so rather than interrupt him he sets about getting the other movies ready as well, smiling at the way Aaron's rocking has turned to a bouncing knee.

"-and if you- oh, shit, sorry, you're ready now, aren't you?" Aaron realises sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry, I'm done, we can start now." His knee stills, and Alex shakes his head, enjoying Aaron's explanations just as much as he'd enjoy watching a movie. He pulls Aaron in for a kiss, and - after getting slightly distracted, he's only human and Aaron is a very, very good kisser - squeezes his shoulder.

"You don't have to stop, Aaron," he says. "It was interesting. Really," he adds when Aaron looks hesitant, making his voice as genuine as he can make it. It's not hard - he's got plenty of practice, and he does really mean it. "We've got the whole weekend. We'll get around to it."

"You don't have to pretend to be interested to be polite," Aaron blurts out, and Alex shakes his head again.

"I know that. I'm not. Come on, I know you want to finish telling me about the appropriate way to watch them, and I want to hear it."

"Okay, well, stop me if I'm getting boring," Aaron hedges, and Alex promises he will, settling into the couch and letting his lips curl at the corners as Aaron quickly settles again as well, eyes bright as he talks. He likes his normal conversations with Aaron, a lot, but there's something special about the way he lights up when he's talking about something he really wants to talk about, nevermind that Alex is probably only going to actually retain about a quarter of what he's hearing. He has a feeling there aren't a lot of people that have been on this end of a one-sided conversation with Aaron Dingle, and he's honored he's one of them.


End file.
